utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Amatsuki (male)
|gender = Male |officialjapname = 天月-あまつき- |officialromajiname = Amatsuki |aka = 天ノ川翔 (Amanogawa Kakeru, Smiley*2GS) |birthday = 30|month = 06|&year = 1991|ref = His blog profile |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 28385 |mylistID1 = 16016171 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 20876482 |mylist2info = commu |mylistID3 = 32056092 |mylist3info = melost |nicommuID1 = co28059 |YTusername = amatsuki2525official |partner = Hashiyan, Shamuon, MidoriInu., Rumdarjun, Kony, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. |vlhbejnzdOU}} Amatsuki (天月) is an with a cheery voice. He loves to cover songs freely, not caring if he hits wrong notes. However, as shown in his "Nijigen Dream Fever" , he can sing with much strength and seriousness. He is also noted for his "elmo" voice. He is 22 years old, but his appearance is still like a teenager's and his behaviour is somewhat childish as well, as seen from his tweets and his blog profile. Amatsuki is known to be close friends with Hashiyan, Shamuon, Kony and Yuuto. He often holds lives with Kony, such as he when he held a live to announce a collaboration album, Colorful Mic. He is very good friends with Hashiyan, and they often hang out at each other's houses and go on trips together. When he hangs out with Kony and Shamuon, they are known as "Shamukonytsuki". He also encodes videos for other utaite. Amatsuki has stated that he does not wish for his videos to be reprinted to other video sharing sites such as YouTube;Amatsuki's reply on a tweet he has also stated that he does not wish for photos, whether from Twitter or a magazine, and/or fanart of himself to be reprinted. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 18, 2011) # Two-You (Released on November 10, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Haruiro Portrait (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # Circle of friends vol.1 (Released on December 22, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # Handmade Mirai ( album) (Released on April 10, 2013) # (Released on April 17, 2013) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Circle of friends vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.1 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.2 (Released on August 15, 2013) # Radio Drama CD Teito Hanayoi Nikki Vol.3 (Released on August 15, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # Honey Rabbit image songs with Itou Kashitarou (Released on December 06, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs feat. Amatsuki and Ameiro (Private) # "Limit Friends" (2010.02.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Amatsuki, Rimokon and Ameiro (2010.04.25) # "1/6" (2010.04.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Male ver.- (2010.06.07) # "Hello Daizu no Uta" (2010.07.01) (Private) # "Adolescence" (Parody of "Cendrillon") feat. Amatsuki and Komatsuna (2010.08.06) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.22) # "SPICE!" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2010.12.28) # "Smiling" -~Show Time!~- (collab) (2011.01.16) (Not in Mylist) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2011.02.02) # "Todoke" (2011.02.25) # "orange" (2011.03.28) # "Maigo Life" (Lost Child Life) (2011.04.07) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Amatsuki and show you (2011.04.28) # "Miketsu no Matsuri" (Festival of the God of Grains) feat. Amatsuki and Shamuon (2011.04.29) # "Calc." -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.10) # "Hajimete no Ponyo" feat. Amatsuki and Kony (2011.06.15) # "Melancholic" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2011.06.24) # "Rainbow" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.06.30) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2011.07.27) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.03) # "1925" -Hami's arrange- (2011.08.15) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.09.02) # "Grid's Heart" (2011.09.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Amatsuki, Yuuto, Kony, Shamuon, Rib and maro. (2011.09.15) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.28) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.10.19) # "Panda Hero" feat. Amatsuki and Shamuon (2011.10.29) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) -Piano ver.- (2011.10.29) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.10) # "BadBye" (2011.12.14) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) -Arrange ver.- (2011.12.20) # "Mr. Music" feat. Amatsuki, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Chomaiyo and Glutamine (2011.12.22) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eyelashes) (2012.01.22) # "Renai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.24) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" ((Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl)) (2012.01.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.02.12) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.12) # "Toushika Records" (Investor's Records) (2012.02.18) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Amatsuki and ShounenT (2012.02.25) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.03.27) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.29) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.04.04) # "Cherry Hunt" (2012.04.06) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.17) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.04.25) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2012.04.27) # "Checkmate" feat. Amatsuki and Rumdarjun (2012.05.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.06) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.05.21) # "Monocrossroad" feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.05.31) # "334-Nin no teki" (2012.06.01) # "Hoshi Ai" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.06.22) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) -Arrange ver.- (2012.06.30) # "Joudou Classic" (2012.07.14) # "Invisible" feat. Amatsuki and Shamuon (2012.07.16) # "Poker Face" feat. Amatsuki and Hashiyan (2012.07.20) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.04) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.08.12) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Children Record" feat. Amatsuki and Mafumafu (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Amatsuki, Yuuto, Mafumafu and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Uzuki no Uso" (Lies of April) (2012.09.02) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -Another Story-" (Picture Book of My First Love -Another Story-) -Arrange ver.- (2012.09.14) # "MUGIC" feat. Amatsuki, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.09.28) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.10.06) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.12) # "Sekai de Ichiban Ganbatteru Kimi ni" (To You, Who Tries the Hardest in the World) (2012.10.21) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.10.24) # "Kokuhaku Yoko Renshu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.19)} # "Abstract Nonsense" -Arrange ver.- (2012.11.25) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemongatari ED) (2012.11.28) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (Instead of Goodbye) (2012.12.18) # "Healthy na Seikatsu" (Healthy Life) (2012.12.24) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2012.12.28) # "WAVE" (2013.01.11) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Amatsuki and Mafumafu (2013.01.26) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2013.01.29) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2013.02.13) # "Heartful Edge" (Original with ) (2013.02.15) (YouTube only) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) # "Toushika Records" (Investor Records) -Arrange ver.- (2013.03.07) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.20) # "Neko ni Orenji" (Give the Cat an Orange) (2013.03.28) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. Amatsuki, vipTenchou, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, Kogeinu and clear (2013.04.13) # "Sayonara Retro New World" (2013.04.23) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Kujira no Machi" (Whale City) (2013.05.07) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Amatsuki and MidoriInu. (2013.05.13) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. Amatsuki, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Kony and un:c (2013.06.21) # "Yume Chizu" -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.30) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2013.07.03) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2013.07.13) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I like you) -Arrange ver.- (2013.07.23) # "Yume Hanabi" (2013.08.04) # "Sanso no Umi" (2013.08.14) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.08) # "Heart Beats" (2013.09.17) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Amatsuki and Mafumafu (2013.10.02) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.25) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.28) # "Tegami" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.12.20) # "Keppekishou" (2013.12.24) # "Juvenile Hero" (Original with ) (2013.12.31) # "One Step Ahead" (2014.01.12) # "Summertime Record" (2014.01.29) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2014.02.18) # "Death Disco" (Original with SEKAI NO OWARI) (2014.02.28) }} Commercially Featured Works -Arrange ver.-|March 07, 2013 |Theme song of the TV anime Anime DON! }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here For Teito Hanayoi albums see here |track1lyricist = 164 |track1composer = 164 |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Japanese Ninja No.1 |track2info = (Amatsuki, Shamuon, Kony) |track2lyricist = DeadballP |track2composer = DeadballP |track2arranger = |track3title = Noisy Lover Soul |track3lyricist = Last Note. |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = |track4title = Envy Catwalk |track4lyricist = Tohma |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = Last Note. |track5title = Anti-Kankodori Keikaku |track5lyricist = NishizawasanP |track5composer = NishizawasanP |track5arranger = NishizawasanP |track6title = Sweet Sugar Stick |track6lyricist = Yoshikawa Yoshino |track6composer = Yoshikawa Yoshino |track6arranger = Yoshikawa Yoshino |track7title = Checkmate |track7info = (Amatsuki, Rumdarjun) |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = YuchaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Setsuna Trip |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Last Note. |track8arranger = |track9title = Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kami-sama |track9lyricist = Tinkle-POP |track9composer = Tinkle-POP |track9arranger = |track10title = Poker Face |track10info = (Amatsuki, Hashiyan) |track10lyricist = YuchaP |track10composer = YuchaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Happy Synthesizer |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Easy Pop |track11arranger = |track12title = Nakimushi Ensemble |track12lyricist = NishizawasanP |track12composer = NishizawasanP |track12arranger = }} |track2lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi no Oto |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HeavenzP |track3arranger = |track4title = Gakkyuu Resistance |track4info = |track4lyricist = Gom |track4composer = Gom |track4arranger = |track5title = Maigo no Boku ni |track5info = (I've been lost) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KEI |track5arranger = |track6title = Irony |track6info = -Acoustic arrange- |track6lyricist = scop |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Shooting Star |track7info = |track7lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track7composer = LeftyMonsterP |track7arranger = |track8title = You |track8info = |track8lyricist = Itou Kashitarou, LeftyMonsterP |track8composer = Itou Kashitarou, LeftyMonsterP |track8arranger = }} Gallery |Amatsuki_1925.png|Amatsuki as seen in his cover of "1925" |Amatsukiponponpon.png|Amatsuki as seen in his cover of "PONPONPON" |Tsukema tsukeru amatsuki.png|Amatsuki as seen in his cover of "Tsukema Tsukeru" |midoriinuamatsukihakobako.PNG|Amatsuki (right) and MidoriInu. (left) as seen in their cover of "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" |amatsuki shamuon miketsu no matsuri.png|Amatsuki (top) and Shamuon (bottom) as seen in their cover of "Miketsu no Matsuri" |AmatsukiTwitter.png|Amatsuki as seen on Twitter |Amatsuki_YT.png|Amatsuki as seen in his YouTube background |amatsuki twitterbg.png|Amatsuki as seen in his Twitter background |T amat.png|Amatsuki as seen in the the album |Amatsuki website bg.png|Amatsuki as seen in his website background }} Trivia * He has said that he would take Shamuon as his little brother, and that Shamuon needs to be a little more confident in himself. * His favourite foods are pudding, melon, and Yakiniku. * He likes Hirasawa Yui from K-ON!. * As many fans have noted, his voice also resembles voice actor/seiyuu Shimono Hiro. * He is currently a university student. * He likes the video games Kingdom Hearts, PoPoLoCrois Monogatari, and Dangan Ronpa. * He owns a softbank iPhone. * He compares himself to a dog or a cat. * He enjoys snowboarding, watching films, and reading manga. He is happiest when he is singing or eating good food. * As a child, he wanted to become a "Kamen Rider." * He thinks he was a pebble in his past life. * His favorite colors are pastel shades. * Among the things he wants most, it would be a soundproof room. * He would like to travel to the city of Hokkaido, and countries Taiwan and Turkey. * He would like to be reborn as a human boy. * On holidays, he passes time by sleeping, gaming, and singing. * The one thing he considers necessary to have with him is his iPod. * His favorite VOCALOID is GUMI. * He is left-handed. * He has hay fever. * He has a tabby calico cat named Rin-chan and a chihuahua named Rua.A Twitter picture of Rua * His favourite clothing brands are FRAPBOIS, KINGLY MASK, and SPINNS. * His official mascot is a sheep, called Masamune. It can be seen in the crossfade of Kimi wo Omofu Tsuki. He also has his "own" Twitter. * He is allergic to buckwheat.September 20, 2013 Twitter status }} External Links * mixi * mixi community * Blog * Twitter * TmBox * Homepage * Plurk Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2GS Category:Circle of Friends Category:Teito Hanayoi Category:Completed articles